Black Rose
by Skittia
Summary: Shadow's somehow alive, found by Amy. While he's recovering from the ARK incident, 'Eggman' plans to reveal his latest invention. [ShadowAmy in later chapters]
1. Shadow

AMY'S POV  
  
Waves gently splashed against the shore. The bright sun shone high overhead, spreading its warmth over the sand and cool waves. A few wispy clouds were dotted across the peaceful sky above the serene beach. Mixed in with the scenery were people going about their business.   
  
"Hmm…I wonder where Sonic is," I sighed, sitting upon a small old dock, playing with a small jewel in my hand. I glanced around, looking for the speedy blue hedgehog. "He said he'd be here!" At least, I overheard him say that. I felt almost ready to give up by then, seeing no trace of him anywhere. Until…  
  
"Tails! Where do you think you're going?" I, surprised, quickly spun around and saw Sonic and Tails, his fox friend, running around. Sonic was more of chasing Tails, however. I paid no attention to that, though.  
  
"Sonic!" I shouted at him as I stood up. I didn't think he could hear me so I ran towards him, trying my hardest to keep up. I kept getting closer to him, and eventually I did catch up.  
  
"Amy!" Sonic stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, a surprised look on his face. "What do you want? How did you find out I was here?"  
  
"Oh, I can tell these things," I smiled at him. I think I noticed him edge back a little bit, but I tried to ignore it. Then, much to his surprise, I hugged him, my hand firmly gripping the sparkling gem I had. "Sonic! Have you been ignoring me?" Sonic glared at me.  
  
"Look, I have no time for this. Why can't you shut up and stop being annoying for once? I have to find something and I'd like you to stay out of my way!" He pulled out of my grip and continued chasing after Tails the Fox. Sometimes I wonder why Sonic tries to ignore me…  
  
"Please, Sonic! Wait up," I shouted while chasing after him. "I think I found what you wanted!" The small jewel I had was gripped in my hand. I thought it was one of the Chaos Emeralds. I ran faster and faster but Sonic was just too fast for me. I fell to the ground, panting.  
  
"Please…" My sadness turned into anger at Sonic. "Why can't you just wait and listen to me for once?" I gave the stupid emerald a strong toss, hoping that it would stay unseen. I sniffled as I started to cry. At times like those I wondered why I even liked Sonic. He could be such a jerk sometimes!   
  
Usually somebody would think that he was a pretty nice guy. He saved the world just a couple days before; he even destroyed the Biolizard once and for all! I just wanted to help him out a little since I heard he lost one of the Chaos Emeralds.   
  
'I shouldn't get so upset…'  
  
I carefully stood up, balancing myself, and started the long walk back to my apartment in Station Square. The afternoon sun was getting to me and I was starting to sweat. I covered my eyes with one hand to keep the bright sun out of my eyes. I was almost there when I heard something out of the ordinary.  
  
"Ugh…" I stopped. I was in the park in Station Square when I heard a quiet voice. Even in my anger I was still willing to see who was talking.  
  
"Could someone please help?" I quickened my pace as I walked around the park, hoping to find whoever it was. I heard a soft, pained mumble when I looked behind a sturdy oak tree. There, on the ground, I saw someone whom I looked upon in disbelief.  
  
"Shadow!"  
  
A black hedgehog with red stripes…The presumably dead Shadow was hurt, lying on the ground before my eyes. Even though I didn't know him too well I still wanted to help him.  
  
"Shadow? How did you stay alive? Everyone thinks you're dead!" I asked in disbelief. While I was still surprised, I couldn't think of anything better to do than to pick him up and get him somewhere safer.  
  
"Does it matter?" I heard him mumble to me. I didn't say anything else to him right then. I was more than a little surprised. Wasn't it just yesterday that I was at a small memorial service? The day before wasn't I upset becuase everyone thought he died?  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reading this far! This is my first Sonic fic ever and I'd really love for you to review. It inspires me to update. Anyway, I'd love to see what you think of this story! I don't have it all planned out so if you have any suggestions tell me.  
  
*holds a cookie in front of her* These are for AFTER review! 


	2. Finally Getting Help

A/N: Yay! Reviews! I didn't expect so many. I took some advice and edited the very end of the last chapter. I'm trying to make this story in different POVs instead of just Amy's because I can't see Shadow being open about what happened to him. Also, this chapter introduces one of my fan characters. Even if you don't like the idea please read now and review soon!  
  
SHADOW POV  
  
My head was hurting more than ever. I don't know why I even tried to use Chaos Control on myself when I was so weak. I feel more tired than I ever have and I feel weak. I don't even know where I am. I can only see large, leafy trees and tall blades of grass.  
  
Just a few minutes before I tried to stand up but I collapsed. Instead of trying again like I'd usually do I just laid my head on the ground and tried to rest. It was peaceful wherever I was. I didn't hear any loud noises or people. Though I needed be alone and rest I couldn't stand it. I hoped that somebody would hear me call.  
  
"Help…" My voice was little louder than a whisper. "Please?" It seemed too useless to me. I didn't want to bother anymore but I didn't want to die…I heard a few rapid footsteps. They seemed to be close. I did try one more time to call for help.  
  
"Ugh…" I mumbled. My head was aching so much as I talked. "Somebody please help!" I wondered how long it would be before anyone came to help me. I felt pathetic having to call for help but at least it'll save me.  
  
"Shadow!" My train of thought was broken when I heard my name called. I looked up and saw that pink hedgehog girl staring at me, pure shock on her face. Ann? Amy? I couldn't remember her name too well. I didn't listen to her talk that much until I heard what I was expecting to hear.  
  
"How did you survive?" I didn't answer her at first; instead I just stared off into the distance as if the hedgehog didn't exist. The truth was I didn't really know. However, I saw her stare at me so I just answered her.  
  
"Does it matter?" I was sure it did, but I really had nothing to say. The girl was nice enough, I knew she'd understand. She seemed like she was waiting for something more, so I added, "I really don't know…Amy, is it? It just happened…"  
  
That seemed to satisfy the hedgehog girl. The surprised look on Amy's face turned to a more gentle, caring one. The only reason that she came to me would have been because I called for help, which she offered me.  
  
"Are you all right, Shadow?" I couldn't help but get a little annoyed. Of course not! Why else would I be lying on the cold ground instead of walking around? Instead of being rude I just shook my head. "No? Well," she continued, "I guess it would be best to get you somewhere to rest, at least. Wait here!"  
  
Amy scurried off somewhere, leaving me alone. I took the time to close my eyes and rest for a while in a calm, peaceful sleep.  
  
"Hey! You! Sleepyhead! Wake up!"  
  
I grunted as I woke up, putting a hand on my head. I wasn't expecting to be shouted at by somebody I didn't know. Instead of seeing somebody familiar like Sonic I ended up staring into the olive green eyes of a cat.  
  
"Glad to see you're finally awake," the cat mumbled. I noticed that she had dark gray fur. She was leaning on a tree, her chin resting on a white gloved hand.  
  
"Kali!" Amy shouted at the cat, "Why can't you be nice for once?" The cat, Kali, just smiled at Amy. I watched the two argue with each other for a while.  
  
"You should at least be glade I came, Amy."  
  
"Well, you don't have to be rude about this!"  
  
Kali glared at Amy and crouched down over me, putting a temporary stop to the argument. For such a thin cat she was pretty strong. She lifted me up without much struggling. I assumed she had to do a lot of work for whatever reasons.  
  
"So, Amy," Kali said, "Where do you want me to take this hedgehog anyway?"  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading this! Sorry to all you OC haters but there's going to be 1 more OC at this point. Anyway, thanks again to all reviewers, I'm going to try to get another chapter up tomorrow! Don't worry, the chapters are eventually going to get longer. I'm just not used to writing long stories. 


	3. And Sonic Doubts

A/N: I was looking through my stats one day and I realized that a few of you had me for author alerts and favorites! :D That inspired me quite a bit. Anyway, I'm slowly gaining interest in the Sonic fandom again so there won't be too many month long waits for a while! Though I now have interest in a few more fandoms; you might be seeing more of my stories soon! Well, maybe week long ones. School's starting this Monday.  
  
By the way, the italics are being funny, so live with 'these' for thoughts in this chapter.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kali grumbled as she went up the last few steps to Amy's room. Amy opened the lock and entered the room, while telling Kali to place Shadow on a tan couch. Kali smiled a bit, glad to be rid of the weight she had been carrying for almost half an hour.  
  
"I assume you'll be taking him to the hospital from here," Kali stated. Amy nodded while she continued. "You'll be taking a bus then? Or perhaps calling an ambulance? I'd be glad to give my arms a rest." The cat soon turned to the door and opened it, finding nothing else to do.  
  
Kali walked outside, slamming the door shut. The two hedgehogs looked up in surprise; before there had been a peaceful silence. Amy then glanced over at Shadow, wondering just what happened to him and how he survived.  
  
"Shadow," Amy gently asked after a moment, "Do you think I should call an ambulance?" Shadow hesitated then nodded from his position on the couch. Amy tried to reassure him by smiling as she walked over to the telephone.  
  
Just ten minutes after she hung up, she heard the siren of an ambulance. She heard a knocking on the front door and opened it, seeing a few people outside. "He's over there," said Amy, pointing to the back of the couch. A tall man, in the front of the group, gently nodded and walked over to the couch...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Ugh..." Kali mumbled under her breath as she walked down the pathway to her home, a cabin in a rather dark forest. 'At least that's over with... Sure, Amy's a good friend but she can be so annoying!' Kicking a small rock out of the way -- at least, what she thought was a rock -- she saw the pale wood of her cabin.  
  
"Ribbit."  
  
Kali mentally kicked herself when she heard the soft noise coming from the forest floor. 'Ugh... With my luck, that's that annoying purple cat's stupid frog...' After glancing around a bit she dashed to her house and, for once, closed the door as quietly as she could.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Sonic? Sonic!" The blue hedgehog groaned as he heard the shouting. Amy again... Why does she think she has to tell me everything? Though Amy got over her crush a few months ago, she still visited Sonic every time she could.  
  
Before he could even tell her to go away, she burst through the doorway. "Sonic! Sonic, you're not going to believe what happened the other day," she quickly said. Sonic stared at her for a moment then sighed.  
  
"Amy, just what are you trying to say?" Amy rolled her eyes and told him the events of the previous day, though rather slowly.  
  
"What? You're trying to tell me that Shadow is alive? Amy...You must have seen someone else. I saw him die, on the ARK..." He quickly became silent. Even though he and Shadow were never truly friends, it still was a touchy subject for him.  
  
Amy shook her head, "No, I'm sure it was him! I think he might have used his Chaos Control or something, but he was really burned! I took him to a hospital; I hope he's okay..." Amy rambled on for a few minutes, but Sonic didn't pay any attention.  
  
'He was too weak, there was no way... Was there?'  
  
A/N: And there you have it, an update. I do hope my skills have improved since that first chapter... In fact, I bet they have. I'll probably be rewriting them soon! Anyway, do you guys like Kali? The idea for her just came to me, and I must admit, she's based on me a little.  



	4. Free

A/N: Not even 24 hours after the last chapter, here's another one!

--[Onto the Story]--

_Two Weeks Later...  
_

--[Space?]--_  
_

_He was going to die if he didn't do something..._

_But did it matter? He did everything he wanted to do in his life... What Maria wanted..._

_Still..._

"_Cha...Chaos Control..." It was just a whisper... He was too weak to say anything louder. The power of the Chaos Emeralds was leaving his body... He didn't have enough..._

_The last thing he felt, as the earth came in sight, was burning... Fear... Not any hope at all as he fell lower...  
_

--[Hospital]--_  
_

Shadow gasped as he lifted his head up. _Why do I have to relive that every single night? _He knew the course of the dream yet it still filled him with a tiny bit of fear...

"Mr.... Shadow Hedgehog?" Shadow could barely recgnize the voice. After a bit of thought, he decided it was one of the newest doctors. _Why would she be here, though?_

"Shadow? You seem to be in perfect health now, you can go any time you'd like to." Shadow nodded. _At least I won't need to stay at this place anymore... But where would I go? Probably on my own... Maybe Sonic will be kind enough to let me stay for a few days... Or Amy...  
_

Shadow closed his eyes and thought some more. He quickly fell into a much more peaceful sleep.

--[Amy's House]--

Amy was just about done with putting all her new things away when she heard a knocking at the door. After hanging up a dress she'd been wanting for months, she ran to the doorway in the living room.

"Yes?... Shadow!" The black hedgehog was outside, almost completely healed from his injuries. "What are you doing here?" Shadow glanced at her and explained.

"As you know, as much as I hate to admit it, I don't have a real home anymore. I would have stayed at Sonic's, where at least I could get _some_ peace, but he seemed to be acting a bit paranoid around me. I hope I can stay here...?"  
  
Amy nodded and motioned for Shadow to come in, while chattering. "I'm so glad you're okay, I was a little worried! Well... More than just a little. Anyway, the guest room's over there," she said, pointing, "And I'm sure you can find anything else or just ask when I come back..."

Amy turned back to the doorway, noticing Shadow's confused expression. "I promised a few friends I'd go to lunch with them," she explained. Shadow just nodded.

_Why do I have to get stuck with the annoying one...?  
_

--[???]--

He had finally found it!  
  
After three long weeks of work, he finally located the plans he was searching everywhere for!

_Dr. Robotnik will be so pleased..._

Of course, he'd have to change them a little bit, make them indestructible...

Sonic couldn't do anything about it this time...!

He walked out, careful to hide from anyone who could be watching...

--[Until Chapter 5...]--

A/N: This chapter just kind of wrote itself... I hope it's good enough for you guys! :) I don't even know what I was trying to refer to with the last section there... I have a few ideas, I guess I'll just go with whatever seems best!


End file.
